1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to a system for performing recharging and data communication, and more particularly, to a system for simultaneously performing a recharging function and a data communication function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A terminal performs, for example, an On The Go (OTG) function, a recharging function, or a USB data communication and recharging function according to a kind of device connected to the terminal.
More specifically, when an OTG cable is connected to the terminal, the terminal recognizes the connection of the OTG cable, supplies power to a device connected via the OTG cable, e.g., a mouse, a keyboard, a display unit, etc., and performs data communication with the device. However, while data communication is performed between the terminal the device via the OTG cable, when the power of a battery of the terminal gets too low, the OTG cable must be disconnected from the terminal in order to charge the battery of the terminal.
After the battery of the terminal is completely recharged, the OTG cable can then be re-connected, and data communication with the device connected via the OTG cable can be performed.